omniverse la leyenda de darknight sirius
by ALEXANDRE SNIMOS
Summary: <html><head></head>Una leyenda ... 3 jóvenes...una chica identica a trixie...un accidente convierte en vampira a trixie...2 ayudantes...wendy tanatos y lía jovovich... Bajoterra esta en peligro inminente... La leyenda de darknight sirius5600 dice que no existe salvación para bajoterra... O eso creían... Los 3 viajeros tienen vínculo con esa leyenda ... Que pasará descubranlo leyendo este fic</html>
1. El amanecer de darknight sirius

Está historia trata de 3 jóvenes que llegan a bajoterra y hace realidad una antigua leyenda y deberán ayudar a la banda shane a derrotar a darknight sirius.

Todo comenzó cuando el peli azul estaba sentado en una rama de árbol pensando.

Eli; pensando _ cómo le diré a Trixie lo que siento por ella, no tengo idea de cómo declarar el amor a Trixie sin perder mi amistad con ella.

Eli estaba enamorado de una pelirroja de ojos verdes muy hermosa .Elí no dejaba de pensar e imaginar el día en que él y su amiga Trixie estarían juntos por toda la vida , para el eso tal vez no pase, veía ese futuro como un mal sueño de niños. El destino de bajoterra dependía de él pero eso.

Cambiara muy pronto.

Every word you're saying is a lieRun away my dearBut every sign will say your heart is deadBury all the memoriesCover them with dirtWhere's the love we once hadOur destiny's unsureWhy can't you see what we hadLet the fire burn the iceWhere's the love we once hadIs it all a lie?And I still wonderwhy heaven has diedthe skies are all fallingI'm breathing but why?In silence I hold onTo you and ICloser to insanityBuries me aliveWhere's the life we once hadIt cannot be deniedWhy can't you see what we had?Let the fire burn the iceWhere's the love we once hadis it all a lie?And I still wonderwhy heaven has diedthe skies are all fallingI'm breathing but why?In silence I hold onto you and Iyou run awayyou hide awayto the other side of the universe

BAJOTERRA OMNIVERSE

LA LEYENDA DE DARKNIGHT SIRIUS

Where you're safe from all that hunts you downbut the world has gonewhere you belongand it feels too late so you're moving oncan you find your way back home?And I still wonderwhy heaven has diedthe skies are all fallingI'm breathing but why?In silence I hold onto you and meevery word you're saying is a lie

Hace más de 10000 siglos se creó una profecía que Narraba que los defensores de bajoterra. Los shane pelearían por la existencia de bajoterra, una vampira llamada DARKNIGHT SIRIUS revivirá E DESTRUIRA TODO bajoterra y los shane No podrán contra ella. Al menos que lleguen los Guerreros Fénix. El caballero y la guerrera Fénix .2 jóvenes de 15 años con babosas Fénix.

La leyenda de las babosas Fénix decía que eran las babosas más poderosas de todo el mundo. Babosas muy idénticas al infierno excepto que Ellas eran distintas. La hembra era 3 veces más poderosa y de ojos azul celeste y una marca con forma de ave Fénix. El macho era muy fuerte, ojos cafés, Marca de Fénix. Tenían poderes ilimitados .y la mejor habilidad es que pueden hablar miles de idiomas .telepatía .se convierten en Otras babosas existentes o no existentes en el mundo. Las babosas son heredadas a aquel y aquella que demuestre ser él y la verdadera heredera por sus acciones ayudando a los demás. El caballero y la guerrera Fénix son tan unidos que llegan al noviazgo y al matrimonio y a tener hijos(as) y ser felices para siempre.

Hace 10 años En el mundo ardiente avía 3 jóvenes de 5 años. Una chica de pelo azul; así como el de Elí pero claro y amarrado. Ojos Azul celeste y alta. Llamada Terry

Una chica totalmente idéntica a Trixie solo que la ropa era una camisa blanca, chamarra y pantalón de mezclilla Azul claro. Botas negras. Y un ojo rojo era lo que tenia de distinto esta chica llamada Alexandra

Y

Un muchacho alto forzudo, pelo negro, una cicatriz en forma de rayo camisa blanca, pantalón de mezclilla azul, ojos cafés llamado Roberto

Un día cualquiera ellos estaban juntos y algo sucedió

Terry _ ¿qué hacemos?

Roberto _ no se ustedes chicas.

Alexandra; con ojos de enamorada a Roberto _ quisiera salir un día de estos contigo ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Terry; mirando pícaramente a los 2 _ ¿porque no salen ora y ahorita, no tenemos nada que hacer?

Alexandra; emocionada _ si por favor

Roberto; parándose _ ya que insistes, vamos.

Ellos salieron y Terry no los dejaba de ver con mirada picara. Alexa sentía algo por Roberto desde hace tiempo. El cielo estaba nublado y truenos iluminaban el cielo obscuro de la noche.

Alexandra _ gracias por salir conmigo Roberto.

Roberto _ no te preocupes. De todos modos tenía ganas de salir.

Alexandra; con un escalofrió _ tengo un poquito de frio.

Roberto la abraza y Alexandra se sonrojada mucho

Alexandra; sonrojada _ ya no tengo frio.

Roberto _ lamento si te incomode.

Alexa _ no te preocupes. Me gustan los abrazos.

Caminaron un poco, cuando se separaron un trueno cayó sobre Roberto y lanzando a Alexa lejos de Roberto pero ese rayo no era un rayo normal.

UNA URORA ROJA Y AZUL SALIO DE EL RAYO Y UNA FORMA DE AVE BAJO POR EL RRAYO HASTA LLEGAR AL JOVEN ROBERTO EL CUAL ESTABA EN EL RAYO. CUANDO EL RAYO SE DICIPO ROBERTO CALLO Y CUNDO SE LEVANTO ALEXANDRA MIRO A ROBERTO INCONSIENTE Y SENTIA ALGO QUE NO ABIA SENTIDO ANTES, UNA TRISTESA MUY GRANDE, SU CORAZON SE DESTROZO Y VARIAS LAGRIMAS SALERON DE SUS OJOS.

ALEXANDRA; ASUSTADA _ ROBERTO

ALEXA SE ACERCO MUY ASUSTADA Y CREYENDO LO PEOR

ALEXANDRA; ATERRADA y CORRIO A AUXILIAR AL JOVEN _NO ROBERTO; SE INCLINA A TOCARLO PERO NO RRESPIRABA. NO ROBERTO NO TE VALLAS; Y COMENZO A LLORAR POR LO QUE LE PASO A SU UNICO AMIGO EN LA VIDA Y ROBERTO DESPERTO

ROBERTO; ADOLORIDO _ ¿PORQUE LLORAS?

ALEXANDRA MIRO A ROBERTO Y NO SE PUDO CONTENER, ABRAZO CON, MUCHAS FUERSAS Y LLORO Y LLORO AUNQUE LASTIMABA A ROBERTO

ALEXANDRA _ CREI QUE JAMAS TE VOLVERIA A VER

ROBERTO; CON GESTO DE DOLOR _ NO PIENSES ESO. ME LASTIMAS.

ALEXANDRA; DEJANDOLO DE ABRASAR PERO NO DE AGARRARLO _ LO SIENTO

ALEXANDRA NO DEJABA DE MIRAR A ROBERTO PROFUNDAMENTE, ELLA AGARRO UNA MANO PERO RROBERTO SINTIO UN TERRIBLE DOLOR Y EL MIRO SU MANO Q TENIA UNA QUEMADURA CON FORMA DE TATUAJE DE EL AVE FENIX (TATUAJE FENIX BLANCO Y NEGRO PERO ES EL NEGRO EN ESTE CASO).

ALEXANDRA _ ¿NO QUE NO TE GUSTABAN LOS TATUAJES?

ROBERTO _ NUNCA LO ES OTRA COSA.

AMBOS SABIAN QUE ESO NO ERA UN TATUAJE, ERA UNA MARCA PERO. ¿DE QUE?

9 AÑOS DEPUES

EN EL MUNDO ARDIENTE ESTABAN LOS ENAMORADOS DE 14 AÑOS ALEXANDRA Y ROBERTO ERAN AMIGOS MUY UNIDOS QUE PARECIAN NOVIOS

EN UN LUGAR NO LEJOS DE EL MISMO LUGAR DONDE LE CALLO EL RAYO A ROBERTO.

ALEXANDRA; IGUAL SOLO QUE UN POCO MAS ALTA _ ROBERTO RECUERDAS AQUEL DIA EN QUE TE CAYO EL RAYO.

ROBERTO; IGUAL SOLO QUE MUY ALTO _ SI Y LLORABAS COMO NUNCA.

ALEXANDRA _ SOY MUY LLORONA CUANDO TE PASAN MUCHAS COSAS MALAS.

CAMINARON HASTA DONDE CALLO EL RRAYO HACE 9 AÑOS.

ROBERTO _ SI Y ME QUEDO ESTO COMO RRECUERDO; ENSEÑANDO SU MARCA EN FORMA DE AVE.

ALEXANDRA_OHH SI Y CREI QUE ERA UN TATUAJE.

EN LA VUELTA ESTABAN UNA PANDILLA GOLPEARON A ROBERTO Y AGARRARON A ALEXANDRA Y SE LA LLEVARON AUNQUE UN GOLPE NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA QUE DETUVIERAN A ROBERTO Y LOS SIGUIO.

EN UN CALLEJON LOS MALEANTES LA QUERIAN LASTIMAR PERO UN, MUCHACHO

ROBERTO _ DEJENLA EMPAS.

PERO UNO NO LE IMPORTO Y SACO SU PISTOLA Y LE DISPARO Y EL CALLO SANGRANDO.

ALEXANDRA; APRISIONADA Y CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS _ NOOO DEJENLO EMPAZ LLEVENME AMI.

PERO LA IGNORARON, ROBERTO INTENTO PARARSE DE PIE CON UNA MANO SOBRE LA HERIDA DEL BRAZO POR EL BALASO. UNO LE DISPARO EN EL PECHO Y CALLO.

ALEXANDRA; ATTERRADA Y CON LAGRIMASA EN LOS OJOS _ NOOO DEJENLO EMPAZ. MATENME AMI.

ELLOS SOLO SE ACERCARON Y DISPARARRON Y ALEXANDRA NO DEJABA DE QUE LO ABIAN ASESINADO SE ACERCARON AL LA JOVEN PERO ROBERTO NO ABIA MUERTO. EL SE PARO Y TODOS SE SORPRENDIERON HASTA EL NO DEJARON Y LE DISPARARON, UNO LE DISPARO AL CORAZON Y ROBERTO CALLO.

ALEXA; LLORANDO_NOOO ROBERTO.

ROBERTO CALLO MUERTO DESANGRANDO PERO ALGO OHIA EN SU MENTE.

CRISTAL _ NO TE RRINDAS.

EYMI _ NO TE RRINDAS, VIVAS O MUERAS. NO TIENES DERECHO A ABANDONAR A TU HERMANAS.

ROBERTO _ ¿QUIENES SON?

CRISTAL _ NO PODEMOS DECIRTELO. NO TE RRINDAS Y LIBERA A TU AMIGA. CONVIERTETE EN EL GUERRERO FENIX.

ROBERTO SE LLENO DE ENERGIA MUY PODEROSA SE APODERO DE EL SU MARCA ESTABA BRILLANDO DE COLOR PARO, SU ROSTRO CUBIERTO DE SANGRE SE NOTABA A SIMPLE VISTA. LOS MALEANTES SE ATERRARON Y ALEXANDRA SE SORPRENDIO. LOS MALEANTES SE FUERON CORRIENDO COMO SI LOS ESTUVIERAN SIGUIENDO ALGUIEN. ROBERTO CALLO MUY DEBIL Y ALEXANDRA CORRIO A AUXILIARLO. SE ACERCO Y TOMO SU PULSO. EL AUN ESTABA VIVO PERO INCONCIENTE. PERO ALEXANDRA NO DEJABA DE PENSAR.

ALEXANDRA; PENSANDO _ ¿COMO PASO ESTO? ¿COMO PUDO SOPORTAR MUCHOS DISPAROS? ¿COMO SE ENCENDIO? ¿ESTOY SOÑANDO?; EN VOZ ALTA_‼‼‼‼‼¿QUE RAYOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO?‼‼

NO PODIA AGUANTARLO Y CORRIO LO MAS DURO QUE PUDO CON LAGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS A UN TELEFONO PARA PEDIR A TERY.

TERY; IGUAL QUE ANTES PERO UN POCO MAS ALTA _ (SUENA EL TELEFONO) HOLA

ALEXANDRA; ATERRADA_ TERY ESTOY EN LA CALLE 14 DE AGOSTO. LE DISPARARON A ROBERTO.

TERY; ASUSTADA_ ¿QUE?

ALEXANDRA; MAS ATERRADA _ ME INTENTARON SECUESTRAR PERO ROBERTO LO IMPIDIO Y MUCHAS COSAS INEXPLICABLES PASARON, ESTA HERIDO.

TERY; ATERRADA _ LLEVALO AL HOSPITAL VOY PARA HAYA.

ALEXANDRA _ ¿PERO CUAL? HOLA. RAYOS.

TERY SALIO APRESURADA Y ALEXANDRA ESTABA TOTALMENTE ATERRADA. AGARRO UNA MONEDA Y MARCO AL 019.

ALEXANDRA; EN VOZ BAJA _ HOLA NECESITO SU AYUDA. LE DISPARARON A MI AMIGO Y ESTA GRAVE. CALLE 14. DENSE PRISA.

EN CUESTION DE MINUTOS LLEGO LA CRUZ ROJA A RROBERTO Y LLEVARON A EL JUNTO CON SU HERMANA PARA DIAGNOSTICAR. CONDUCIERON LA AMBULANCIA DESDE ESA CALLE A 110 KM POR LA CARRETERA QUE ESTABA SOLA (LA AMBULANCIA ES UN MERCEDES BENZ DE MOTOR V6 TRANSMICION EL PESO DE TODO LO QUE CARGAN REDUCE LA VELOCIDAD UN 30t% MAS LOS CAMBIOS DE V6 LLEGAN A 120 Y 160 EN ESTE CASO SON 140 KM POR SER UN CAMIO PEQUEÑO) AL LLEGAR AL HOSPÌTAL LO BAJAN Y LLEVAN AL AREA DE DEJARON ENTRAR A ALEXANDRA A ESA SECCION. SE SENTO EN UNA BANCA A LLORAR PERO NO POR MUCHO. SE QUEDO PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA.

EN SU MENTE. (COMO EN LA PELI EL MAL DEL MÁS AYA)

ALEXANDRA DESPERTO. ESTABA EN UN LUGAR MUY OBSCURO; TODO ESTABA NEGRO AHÍ. LO UNICO QUE PODIA VER ERA LO QUE ERA ILUMINADO. SE PARO CON LENTITUD DEVIDO A LO NERVIOSA QUE ESTABA.

ALEXANDRA _ ¿DONDE ESTOY?

CRISTAL;UNA JOVEN DE PELO BLANCO OJOS, AZULES BLANCA, FORSUDA, BESTIDA DE CAMISA NEGRA, PANTALON AZUL, UNA PULSERA ENM LA MUÑECA DERECHA (ES UNA PARTE DE LA MANO) UNA COLA DE CABALLO, LENTES DE AUMENTO, UN COLLAR , GUANTES NEGROS , BOTAS NEGRAS , UNA LANZADORA COMO LA DE KORD PERO FORMA DE BALLESTA. EL ARCO ESTABA PEGADO A LA LANZADORA PARA NO SOBRESALIR DEL DISEÑO. PERO DE UN COLOR NEGRO Y DETALLES CROMADOS. TENÍA UNA POSTURA DE MILITAR.

CRISTAL _ ESTAS EN TU SUEÑOS, ME LLAMO CRISTAL WEVER. TENGO QUE ENSEÑARTE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE, ALEXANDRA.

ALEXANDRA _ ¿BUENO QUE ES? ¿COMO SABES MI NOMBRE?

EYMI _ SABEMOS MAS QUE ESO.

DE LAS SOMBRAS SALIO UNA CHICA MUY IDNETICA A CRISTAL SOLO QUE ELLA SE DEJA EL PELO CORTO Y VESTIA DE PANTALON NEGRO Y CAMISA BLANCA NO TIENE LENTES COMO CRISTAL.

ALEXANDRA _ ¿QUEN ERES?

CRISTAL _ ELLA ES MI HERMANA EYMI.

EYMI _ LO QUE QUEREMOS ENSEÑARTE TIENE QUE VER CON LO QUE SABEMOS DE TI Y LO QUE SIENTES POR ROBERTO Y MAS.

ALEXANDRA; NERVIOSA _ ¿LO SABEN?

EYMI Y CRISTAL _ SI

ALEXANDRA; SUPER NERVIOSA _ ¿COMO LO SABEN?

EYMI _ ENSEÑALE HERMANA

CRISTAL SE LLENO DE FUEGO Y EL LUGAR DONDE ESTABA CAMBIO A BAJOTERRA.

EYMI _ ESTO ES LO QUE TE QUEREMOS ENSEÑAR.

ALEXANDRA MIRO A TODOS LADOS.

ALEXANDRA; ESTRAÑADA _ ¿DONDE ESTAMOS?

CRISTAL _ ESTE UNIVERSO DEBAJO DEL TUYO SE LLAMA BAJOTERRA. AQUÍ TU NACISTE HACE 15 AÑOS Y TU MADRE NO TE A DEJADO DE BUSCAR.

ALEXANDRA; EXTRAÑADA _ MI MADRE.

EYMI _ TU MADRE ESTA BUSCANDOTE DESDE QUE TE SECUESTRARON. ERAS UNA BEBE CUANDO TE SECUESTRARON. TIENES UNA HERMANA AQUÍ LLAMADA TRIXIE. TU MADRE SE LLAMA LINDA STING. AUN ESTA BUSCANDO.

ALEXANDRA VOLTEO Y MIRO UNA SEÑORA IDENTICA A ELLA CON 2 BEBITAS CARGADAS. AMBAS SON PELIRROJAS DE OJOS VERDES, A EXCEPCIÓN DE UN OJO QUE ERA ROJO.

ALEXANDRA _ ELLA ES MI... MI...

CRISTAL _ SI. ELLA ES TU MADRE.

LUEGO EL LUGAR CAMBIO Y AHORA ERA UN UNIVERSO DE BAJOTERRA ENVUELTO EN LLAMAS. TODOS ERAN ESCLAVOS DE UNA CHICA COMO TRIXIE PERO ERA DE PELO NEGROROJISO. OJOS NEGRO Y ROJO. LABIOS NEGROS CON ROJO, COLMILLOS ROJOS MUY LARGOS. TODOS LOS HABITANTES DE BAJOTERRA ESTABAN ENCADENADOS Y TODOS PARECIAN ESTAR TRABAJANDO PARA LA JOVEN DE OJOS ROJO Y NEGRO.

EYMI _ ELLA ES TU HERMANA DEL FUTURO

CRISTAL _ NOSOTRAS SOMOS COMO ESPIRITUS Y TE ESTUBIMOS VIJILANDO DESDE QUE NACISTE HASTA AHORA.

ALEXANDRA _ ¿ESTOY MAS REVUELTA QUE UN HUEVO O QUE ONDA? ¿QUE SON USTEDES?

EYMI _ ESO NO LO PODEMOS DECIR SOLO LO SABRAS CUANDO HAGAS ALGO POR NOSOTRAS.

ALEXANDRA _ QUE HAGO.

CRISTAL Y EYMI _ DILE A ROBERTO LO QUE SIENTES POR EL ANTES DE QUE VIAJEN A ESTE UNIVERSO.

EN ESE MOMENTO DESPIERTA ALEXANDRA EN LA SALA DE ESPERA Y ESTABA TERY MUY DESESPERADA CAMINANDO DE UN LADO AL OTRO.

ALEXANDRA _ TERY ME ESTAS MAREANDO.

TERY _ NO LO PUEDO EVITAR.

SALE DE LA SALA DE OPERACIONES UN DOCTOR.

TERY Y ALEXANDRA _ ¿COMO ESTA?

DOCTOR _ OH BUENO, NO SE COMO EXPLICARLO.

TERY; EXTRAÑADA _ ¿PORQUE LO DIE?

DOCTOR _ BUENO LO REVISAMOS Y NO ENCONTRAMOS NADA RARO ESTA ILESO, UN POCO DESIDRATADO PERO BIEN.

ALEXANDRA _ ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, LE DISPARARON DEMASIADAS VECES HACE UN RATO.

DOCTOR _ NO AHÍ SEÑALES SE DISPAROS O QUE ESTE HERIDO. SOLO DESIDRATADO.

CRISTAL _ ALEXANDRA AYA PASADO LO QUE AYA PASADO. RROBERTO ESTA BIEN, SANO Y SALVO.

ALEXANDRA _ CIERTO LO BUENO ES QUE ESTA MEJOR.

YA UN TIEMPO DESPUES LOS 3 JOVENES SE VOLVIERON A UNIR PERO ESO NO ES LO UNICO QUE DIA ESTABAN DE PASO POR LA NOCHE YA QUE ESTABAN ABURRIDOS. ; LA CALLE ESTABA PABIMENTADA Y ABANDONADA. LOS EDIFICIOS ESTSTABAN CON LAS LUCES DE AFUERA PRENDIDAS

TERY; CON CARA DE ABURRIMIETO _ ESTOY ABURRIDA.

ROBERTO _ YO IGUAL.

ALEXANDRA _ ¿QUE HACEMOS?

TERY; CON UNA MIRADA DE ANSIOSA _ NO SE. YO SIEMPRE E QUERIDO HACER ALGO.

ROBERTO _ YA E VISTO ESA CARA, QUE ESTAS TRAMANDO.

TERY CAMINO, QUITO LA TAPA DE UNA ALCANTARILLA ABANDONADA Y BAJO.

ROBERTO Y ALEXA _ ESPERA; LA SIGUIERON Y BAJARON.

DENTRO DE LA ALCANTARILLA; ERA UN TUNEL SECO SIN NINGUNA SEÑAL DE QUE AYA SIDO USADA ALGUNA VEZ.

ROBERTO; SACO DE SU BOLSA UNA LINTERNA _ DONDE ESTAS TERY

A LO LEJOS SE OHI UNA VOZ DE UNA JOVEN DE 15 AÑ SEGUIA LA VOZ PERO UN PROBLEMA SE LES PUSO EN EL CAMINO. SE ENCONTRARON CON UNA SECCION DE 5 TUNELES EN DIRECCION DE LA ROSA DE LOS VIENTOS, UNO AL NORTE, OTRO AL SUR, UNO AL ESTE Y OTRO AL OESTE, Y EN EL

QUE ESTABAN LOS NIÑOS.

ALEXANDRA _ POR CUAL VAMOS PRIMERO.

ROBERTO; MUY CABALLEROSO _ LAS DAMAS PRIMERO.

ALEXANDRA; MUY SONROJADA _ GRACIAS *A ELLA MISMA* CREO

ALEXANDRA MIRO FIJAMENTE A LOS 4 TUNELES Y NO SE PODIA DECIDIR HASTA QUE UNA VOZ EN SU MENTE LE DIJO EL CAMINO CORRECTO.

CRISTAL; EN LA MENTE DE ALEXA _ SIGUE EL TUNEL DERECHO.

ALEXANDRA _ VAMOS POR EL DERECHO.

ROBERTO _ OK VAMOS.

AMBOS JOVENES SIGUIERON EL CAMINO, PERO ALEXANDRA ESTABA EXPERIMENTANDO ALGO RARO, TODO PARECIA COMO SI SUPIERA POR DONDE IR, COMO SI UBIERA ADOPTADO UN NUEVO SENTIDO, SEGUIA UN INSTINTO NUEVO.

ALEXANDRA; PENSANDO _ ¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?

EYMI _ ESTAS EN EL COMIENZO DE LA TRANSFORMACION.

ALEXANDRA _ ¿TRANSFORMACION?

CRISTAL _ ES DE UNA ANTIGUAL LEYENDA QUE ESTAS POR HACER REALIDAD.

ALEXANDRA; MUY CONFUNDIDA _ YA NO SE QUE HACER.

EYMI Y CRISTAL _ SOLO ESCUCHANOS.

ALEXANDRA _ OKA, ¿QUE HAGO?

CRISTAL _ CAMINA Y ENCONTRARAS A TERY.

ALEXANDRA _ OK.

ALEXANDRA Y ROBERTO CAMINARON UN POCO Y ENCONTRARON TIRADA A TERY COMO A AUXILIARLA. UN MOMENTO DESPUES DESPIERTA.

ROBERTO _TERY ¿QUE PASO?

TERY; CON DIFICULTAD _ MIRE UN…

ALEXA _ ¿QUE MIRASTE?

TERY; ASUSTADA _ UNA RATA (TERY SE ATERRA CON LAS RATAS Y SE DESMALLA COMO DOÑA FLORINDA CON LOS FANTASMAS)

ALEXA _ LO BUENO QUE ESTAMOS BIEN.

ESO CRELLERON. EMPEZO A TEMBLAR Y EL PISO DONDE ESTABAN SE DESTROSO CALLENDO EN EN LUGAR DE GRITAR SE DIVERTIAN MANIOBRANDO EN TODO MOMENTO.

ALEXA; MAS DIVERTIDA QUE NUNCA _ AMO LAS CAIDAS.

ROBERTO _ WAHO ES MAS DIVERTIDO DE LO QUE CREI.

EN UN LARGO RATO DE MANIOBRAS ELLOS VIERON QUE ESTABA CERCAS DEL PISO Y SE ATERRARON HASTA QUE UNA RED ANTIGUA LOS SALVO DE CAER. ERA UNA TELARAÑA MUY GRANDE Y ABAJO ESTABAN UN MONTONAL DE ARTEFACTOS Y COSAS EMPOLVADAS.

RROBERTO _ ¿ALEXANDRA ESTAS BIEN?

ALEXA _ CREO ¿TERY ESTAS BIEN?

TERY _ SI PERO ¡COMO REGRASAREMOS A LA SUPERFICIE¡

ROBERTO _ BUSQUEMOS AYUDA.

BAJARON DE LA TELARAÑA Y SE DIRIJIERON AL NORTE.

EN UN LUGAR LEJANO DE BAJOTERRA ELI Y LA BANDA SHANE (TRIXIE, KORD, JUNJIE Y PRONTO) ESTABAN EN UNA CAVERNA AHÍ PLATICANDO.

ELI _ PORQUE NO CUENTAN UNA CUENTO DE TERROR.

JUNJIE _ NO SE MUCHAS, LA MALLORIA ES DE EL MUNDO ARDIENTE.

TRIXIE _ YO TENGO UNA.

PRONTO; ATERRADO _ NO LA CUENTES.

ELI Y KORD CON TRIXIE Y JUNJIE _ TIENES MIEDO.

PRONTO; PRESUMIENDO _ ¿YO? EL MAGNIFICO PRONTO NO LE TIENE MIEDO A NADA.

ELI Y KORD CON TRIXIE Y JUNJIE _ ¿ENCERIO?

PRONTO _ NO.

TRIXIE; MALICIOSA _ ¿ENTONCES NO TE ASUSTARA SI TE CUENTO LA LEYENDA DE DARKNIGHT SIRIUS?

KORD Y JUNJIE CON PRONTO SE ASUSTARON.

ELI _ CUAL ES ESA LEYENDA.

TRIXE _ ES UNA LEYENDA MUY ANTIGUA. DECIA DE QUE UNA JOVEN SERIA ENVENENADA CON UNA SUSTACIA ROJA Y SE MUTARA O COMO DIGO TRANSFORMARA EN UNA CREATURA DE OJOS ROJOS Y NEGROS, COLMILLOS GRANDES Y FILOSOS QUE SU UNICO ALIMENTO ES LA SANGRE DE SUS VICTIMAS, CADA GOTA DE SANGRE LA HACIA MAS Y MAS PODEROSA Y MENOS PROBABLE DE QUE LA CUREN CON UNA FLOR DE LOTO ROJA, SI NADIE LA PODIA DETENER, DEVASTARIA Y COMERIA DEMASIADO.

ELI _ ¿NADA LA PUEDE DETENER?

TRIXIE _ SEGUN LA LEYENDA SI NO LA DERROTAN LOS GUERREROS FENIX Y LE DAN LA FLOR DE LOTO, ES EL FIN DE BAJOTERRA.

ELI _ VALLA QUE TERROR.

TRIXIE MIRO A TODOS MUY ASUSTADOS Y PRONTO ESTABA CASI POR GRITAR DE TERROR.

TRIXIE; SINTIENDOSE MAL _ PERDON, ME DEJE LLEVAR.

JUNJIE _ MEJOR VOLVAMOS A ÉL REFUJIO.

ELI _ VAMOS.

TODOS MONTARON LAS MECAS Y FUERON A TODA VELOCIDAD PERO ELI NOTO QUE TRIXIE NO ESTABA BIEN Y COMO ERA DE ESPERAR SE QUEDO CON ELLA.

ELI _ ¿QUE TIENES TRIX?

TRIXIE _ ES QUE ME EXEDI EN LA LEYENDA ESO ME DEPRMIO MUCHO.

ELI _ NO SE SI TE PUEDA CONSOLAR PERO TE DEVO CONFESAR ALGO.

TRIXIE _ ¿QUE ES?

ELI _ QUE YO….

EN ESE MOMENTO EL PISO SE EMPEZO A TEMBLAR MUY FUERTE, EL PISO DONDE ESTABA TRIXIE SE COLAPSO Y ELLA CALLO A UN POSO DE AGUA OBSCURA, INTENTO SALIR DE ALLI PERO NO PUDO, SE AHOGO, O ESO CREIAN, ELI ESTABA TOTALMENTE ATERRADO, NO HUBO MAS Y BAJO PERO CALLO.

ELI _ AUUUUUCH ¡SE PARA CON DIFICULTAD. TRIXIE DONDE ESTAS.

DE EL AGUA OBSCURA SALE TRIXIE PERO TOTALMENTE CONVERTIDA, EL PELO ERA NEGRO ROJIZO, SUS OJOS DE COLOR NEGRO Y LA IRIS ROJA, SUS DEDOS TENIAN UNA EPSECIE DE ALEACION DE TITANIO FILOSO QUE ESTABAN MARCANDO EL LUGAR POR DONDE PASABAN LAS VENAS HASTA RRERORER LOS DEDOS Y LAS UÑAS. LOS LABIOS SE LE PUSIERON NEGROS Y LOS COLMILLOS SE AFILARON DEMASIADO.

ELI _ TRIXIE ¿QUE TE PASO?

DARK – TRIXIE YA NO EXISTE, ME LLAMO, DARKNIGHT SIRIUS.

CONTINUARA…

ESTA HISTORIA SE LA DEDICA A LIA SHANE COMO UN REGAL DE VIENVENIDA YA QUE SUPERO LA VATALLA CONTRA LA MUERTE,

NO LA HUBIERA HECHO SIN LA AYUDA DE MAFER OROZCO. MAFER PARKINSON ,TRIXIE LOVELING,TERY DURAN TOBAR, WENDI LORENA CHARRIA , JOAN MARRIE SOTO , DIANA LISET RESTART ,E

SU COMENTARIO ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE NUNCA EN ESTA HISTORIA.


	2. La tortura al corazón

Una nueva enemiga.

Trix detente, el agua obscura te está controlando—dijo retrocediendo de miedo.

ya te dije que no soy trix—dijo molesta—soy darknight.

detente dark—dijo aterrado—no quiero hacerte daño.

o ¿que?— dijo molesta.

me obligaras a hacerte daño—dijo Eli.

en la mente de darknight estaba trix aprisionada con una cadena;la cadena de acero con unas esposas, las esposas enterradas en el suelo.

¿que es lo que quieres?— pregunto trix.

no te lo diré—dijo darknight paseando al rededor de trix— lo veras por tu propia cuenta.

¿que quieres de mi?—pregunto asustada.

eso ya lo tengo—dijo mientras el cuerpo de darknight se lanza sobre eli el cual la esquiva ágilmente.

buen intento dark— dijo alegre.

eso es solo el calentamiento—dijo mientras unas sombras salen del agua obscura y empiezan a cobrar forma; 2 chicas una rubia de ojos grises,flaca blanca y otra blanca, flaca,ojos verdes pelo negro. sin que eli se den cuenta

¿que mas tienes?—pregunto retador Eli.

esto—dijo mientras las garras se le aumentaban de tamaño.

las chicas agarran y muerden a eli y dark igual lo muerde todas por un largo rato.

en la mente de dark:

no!, detente— dijo trix mientras lagrimas;de sangre salían de sus ojos.

Asi que tu lo amas, ¿o no?— pregunto pero trix se callo.

ahh—dijo—mira esto enamorada.

las 3 lo dejan tirado;retorciéndose de dolor y sangre salía de el. Las chicas dejaron a dark con eli. dark con las garras lastimo,torturo por oras.

¿creíste que llegaría a amarte?¿que te amaría por como eres o lo que pasamos juntos?—decía con intención de hacerlo sufrir;lo cual estaba logrando.— estas mal, nunca te ame,tu no me gustaste,no te amo,jamás sentí algo por ti.

el corazón de eli estalló en mil pedazos, unas lagrimas de sus ojos salieron. Eli sufría demasiado.

En en la mente de darknight:

no!, eli—dijo trix debastada; casi llorando— yo no lo dije,te amo

muajajjajajajajjajajajjja—reía malvadamente dark— lo mataras tu!

darknight agarro a eli y lanzon a la pared haciendo que a eli se le destrozaran las costillas. Con la mano atravesó las garras apuñalando su corazon dandole pocas probabilidades de vivir.

es tu fin eli—dijo Dark

dark con la mano derecha tenía pensado encajar las garras en los ojos de eli. pero antes

ama, unos jóvenes bienen para acá—dijo la ayudante lía jovovich(es la rubia de ojos verdes)

Esta bez te salvaste eli shane—dijo molesta

en la mente de dark:

no! Eli—dijo trix mientras lloraba

ya deja de lloriquear—dijo golpeando con fuerza bruta a trix

¿porque lo matas?— pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos

por que quiero—dijo placentera

Darknight abandono a Eli; unas alas le salieron y se fue volando con sus compañeras lía kovovich y wendy tanatos. Unos momentos despues los 3 jóvenes. Roberto,Alexandra y tery caminaban por la caverna,cercas de la cueva donde estaba eli abandonado.

es muy grandioso el lugar—dijo tery

si, pero no sabemos nada de este lugar—dijo alexandra

pero me agrada este lugar– dijo Roberto

¿que dicen si entramos a esa caverna?—pregunto tery

continuRa...

que ue pasara con eli? Los chicos encontraran eli? Esta en peligro bajoterra?

quienes son wendy tanatos y lía jocvovich? Que pasara con trix

perdon por el retraso. Me quede sin compu :3. Comenten porfis =) Pasen la voz de esta historia. Habra 3 temporadas y sorpresas


End file.
